Life Is Good, Or So I Thought
by susiewoosie56
Summary: This is my first fanfic, hope you like it! Miley is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers. She has always liked Nick, but will something, or, someone, get in the way? Read to find out. MileyxJoe! Moe! Changed to Camp Rock category.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, this is my first story, so, if it's bad, please forgive me. Quick note though: this is about Miley Cyrus, yes Cyrus not Stewart. She is going on tour with the Jonas Brothers. So let's get started._**

"Miley!!! You better be packing! And not talking on the phone!" yelled Billy Ray.

"Okay Dad!" Miley said, "Sorry Tory, I got to pack. Call me later? Okay. Bye!"

Later that day, Miley went over to the Jonas', considering they live two houses down. Miley had always had a crush on Nick, but she never knew if he liked her back. Truth was, Nick didn't really ever see Miley as more then a best friend.

"Hey guys," she said, walking in their house. She was replied with three different "Hi's."

"Are you excited?!? We are leaving tomorrow!!" exclaimed Joe.

"Totally! It will be so much fun! Well I just came to say hi and see you guys, my Dad probably needs me for some sort of reason, so I guess I'll go back. Bye guys!" she said, and with that she left.

The next morning, everyone was outside getting ready to leave.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Come on guys, time to go," said Dad. I walked up to my Dad.

"Promise me you will come to some shows?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world darlin'." and with that I hugged him and got on the bus that the boys had previously boarded.

"Hey Miley, first official day on tour!" said Nick, smiling.

He was gorgeous. And especially that smile he always smiled. _Stop it, Miley! Time to move on, you know he doesn't like you that way! _"Yea! I know!" I said, trying not to sound too smitten.

Three hours later, it was the first stop and we were going out to eat. Nick had left to go get a drink, then he came back with another female clinging on to his arm, he had a smile on from ear to ear.

"hey guys! Remember Marie?" he asked with a huge hint of excitement in his voice. I was the only one to reply with a no. I'd never this girl, supposedly named, Marie.

"Well Miley, I would like you to meet our childhood best friend, and now, my girlfriend!" my heart was broken. But, it was Nick, and because I value him _so_ much in my life, I had to be happy, " And now she's going to come on the tour with us!"

"Oh that's great! Hi I'm Miley!" She was pretty, I could see why he liked her.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I've always liked your music!" she exclaimed. I smiled, I think I may like this girl. By this time, she had sat down, next to Nick, after about five minutes, they were kissing right in front of our faces. I could tell there was hurt written all over my face, because they way Joe looked at me.

"Hey, Miles, you alright?" he asked with a concerned voice, Nick and Marie hadn't bothered to stop sucking each others' face off.

"Yea. Perfect. You know, I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to go back to the bus."

Finally Marie pulled apart from Nick, when hearing what I said, "I'm going to come with you, I need to bring my bags to the bus."

We left the guys, Marie giving Nick another peck before we left.

We were just fine on the walk back until she grabbed my arm and screamed at me, " Don't you even think about going near Nick! Do you hear me!?" God, how she scared me.

"Excuse me?!" I screamed back, people in cars were staring at us. Then she slapped me across the face . "What the hell was that for?!" Then she slapped me again, I was crying on the inside. By then I had fallen to the ground in pain.

"You pathetic baby!" with that she ran off.

I got up and ran to the bus, crying the whole way. About thirty minutes passed when I heard footsteps come up to my bunk and the curtain opened.

"Oh, Miley," said Joe in a sympathetic voice, he came up and put his arms around me. I just continued crying, until finally I spoke up.

"Joe, what did I ever do to that girl?" I asked.

"Actually, I was kinda going to ask you that."

"Well, everything was fine until she just grabbed my arm and started saying stuff like stay away from Nick, and she was insulting me and just slapped me, hard, across my face." Joe tightened his grip on me. I felt very protected.

"It's okay, Miles, I believe you, it's just, I don't know about Kevin or Nick."

I sighed, I looked up at Joe and did something I never knew I would do. I kissed him. But what suprised me most, was that he kissed me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner, I was so pumped last week because I was going to a Jonas Brothers concert, which was might I say, AMAZING! I you ever get a chance to go to a concert, take it. It was awesome, way better than the other Jonas Brothers concerts I've been to.**

**Anyways, back to the story. Sorry if it is a little bad, but like I said in the summary, it is my first fanfic. So please review, with any comments on improvement! thanks!**

Joe's P.O.V.

Miley and I were kissing! I have always liked her but I never knew she liked me back! It was such a passionate kiss, it was amazing. I heard an "Ahem!" I looked over and saw Kevin standing there, breaking my kiss with Miley. Stupid Kevin.

"Sorry," I said, looking down.

Kevin turned his attention straight to Miley. "How could you do that?" he asked with so much coldness in his voice. I wanted to say something but allowed Miley to reply.

"Kevin, if you're here just to criticize me, it's best if you leave." she said in a, mean, yet calm voice.

"Yes, Kevin give her side of the story a shot, won't you?" I piped up.

"Sorry," he said, looking down. Then Miley explained to Kevin what happened.

"Now, could you guys tell _me_ what she said??" she asked.

"Well," Kevin said...

**Flashback [still Joe's point of view**

Miley and Marie had just left, I wondering how Marie got here so I asked Nick. He told me she was here for her aunt's wedding and since she was leaving today, she asked her mom if she could come on tour with us and she said yes, so that's how she got here.

I never really liked Marie, I mean she was nice, but she was never my bestfriend. Neither Nick. But I guess people change, and promises are broken. Even though there were no promises.

After about 10 minutes, Marie came back with what looked like water coming from her eyes, trying to make it look like tears, not working.

"Nick!! I hate her! She's so mean!" she said between "sobs."

"What? What's the matter sweetie? Who is she?" Nick asked frantically.

"Miley! She said to stay away from you!" She said, continuing crying, "and then she slapped me twice!!" Never, _ever_, would Miley do that. I lost it, I could not sit here with this lying girl.

"uh I gotta go." I said, and with that I stormed off.

**End Flashback**

"And that's what she said." Kevin finished off.

"You believe me, right?" Miley asked nervously.

"Yea, of course, sweetie!" I said. Not really meaning to say sweetie, it just slipped out. Miley smiled at me, then her smile faded when she looked at Kevin with a unreadable look on his face.

"You believe me, right Kevin" she repeated.

"Uhh, I don't know, I've gotta go." he left.

I looked at Miley with who had a mix of hurt and hatred in her eyes, now gleaming with tears.

"Joe," she said looking up at me, her tears now falling. I quickly wiped them away with my hands.

"Miles, don't cry,"

"You're right,"

"I'm always right!" I said trying to lighten the mood. She laughed and then lay down. I lay next to her. She came closer to me, and gave me a kiss on the lips. I, of course, kissed her back. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I was awaken by the sounds of pans from the kitchen. I looked up and saw Miley sleeping peacefully, she was beautiful. She must have heard the noises too because she awoke and looked at me and smiled.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" I responded. "would you like to get up?"

She looked at the curtain to the bunk, and said,with a laugh, "No!"

I laughed and got up and out of the bunk and was rudely shaken by, yep you guesses it, Marie.

"What were you doing with _her_?" she asked, looking at Miley with total disgust.

"What do you care?" returning the look of disgust right back at her.

"Ugh!" she said and stormed off. I looked at Miley, she was laughing, I smiled at her.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I looked over at Joe, he had been so sweet through this all. I never really thought I could like him, but when I thought about it, I was completely _in love _with him! Just the way he looked at me, it had made me melt! And when we kissed, that was the most magical moment in my life.

I quickly got up and hugged him. Failing to remember that what just went on in my mind, only went on in my mind and so Joe was clueless to this embrace but quickly hugged back. I let go and looked towards the front of the bus, where those evil eyes were awaiting me. I had to face it though.

I walked off with as much as pride as I could only to have it crushed the second I walked in. Nick _glared _at me. It wasn't one of those, oh-gosh-what-are-you-doing-here? kind of look. It was one of those, oh-how-i-want-you-dead! kind of looks.

Oh gosh! What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey!! Thank you guys soo much for the reviews!! I love getting them! Please continue to review (and read!) because it makes me so happy! Here's chapter 3!**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I made myself ignore those stares. So, it resulted in me faking happiness.

"Hey guys!" I said, no one actually said anything to me. I would have expected Kevin to atleast say something, but no, all he did was look down. I walked past them and added, "Okay, you do that."

I was pouring a bowl of cereal when Joe walked in. I smiled inwardly. Seeing his face made me light up inside. He got some responses when he greeted everyone, that is, only because Marie was the only one who knew something was going on between Joe and me.

Tonight was our first concert. I was so pumped! I couldn't wait, except for the fact that when the guys and I do our duet onstage it would be extra-awkward with Nick. But, why let that bring me down?

**-Later, right before the concert-**

I was walking to the place where I go to get on the stage, when someone grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey, goodluck tonight!" exclaimed Joe. I gave him a hug and when I was retreating from him, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Another one of those million dollar kisses. And with that, I was off.

After the concert, which was by far amazing, I left to go to the bus and change. I was on my way out when I heard the door behind me open. I turned around and saw Marie. Great.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yea, you can!" she said and walked up to me, her face about one foot away from mine. I backed away, a little scared.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"don't yell at me!" she screamed and then pushed me. This time, I was not going to be the only one in pain. I quickly slapped her face, right when the door opened. Guess who walked out? Nick.

"Miley! Leave her alone!" he said and ran to her side, by this time, she was crying. I felt bad for doing it. I wasn't a violent person. But she cannot do that to me and expect to not get anything back.

"I only did what she did to me!" I exclaimed to Nick. He was about to say something when the door opened and Joe walked out. He ran to my side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. Can we please go to the bus?" I asked.

"Yes but--" he was cut off by Nick.

"She slapped Marie! I saw it right when I walked out!"

I looked up at Joe. He looked at me with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and ran to the bus. I needed to explain to him, alone.

When we got on the bus I quickly started talking. "Joe! I didn't mean to! She just pushed me and I wasn't going to sit--" I was cut off by Joe.

"It's ok! I believe you! I'm sorry she hurt you, again," he said. I gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, you're so sweet Joe." I said and kissed him. Then Nick and Marie walked through the door.

"What the hell, Joe?!?!" Nick asked/screamed. "What do you think you are doing?? She is a lying bitch!" I could not believe he just called me that.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again!!" screamed Joe. I would have been happy, but considering what Nicholas had just called me, I was anything but it. I ran to the back of the bus. I was there for about five minutes when the person I least expected to see, came to the back.

"I'm sorry."mumbled Nick, who was looking down. I was about to say it too, but he was already gone.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Why did Joe make me go and apologize, she was the one who did it! Not me! Okay, so I called her a name, but still she was slapping Marie. I walked up to Marie, she was still crying, I thought she would be done by now, but I guess that's just the way she is.

"Hey, baby," I said, quietly.

"Hi," she managed to get out.

I walked over to Joe and said, " I hope you are happy."

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Truth was, I wasn't happy. Miley kept getting hurt by Marie, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Yet. I walked to the back to find a sleeping Miley. I picked her up and brought her to her bunk. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and then went to bed, too.

**Author's Note: Ok. Sorry about the wording situation. I had to put it in though. Well, keep reviewing and favoriting! It makes me feel good to know that people like my stories! So keep 'em coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. Last week I had standardized testing, which was NOT fun. My life is pretty hectic, with soccer, dance, acting. Its quite tough, to do all of it, but I will try and update as much as possible. Keep reviewing! **

**On with the story...**

**[It has been 3 weeks on the tour**

Miley's P.O.V. 

I wish Marie would just leave. Why did she have to come on this tour with us? I hate her, I really hate her. I've never said those words and meant it until now.

But my mom always told me, good things come out of bad things and bad things come out of good. You're probably wondering what the good thing is in this situation, Joe. He has been awesome and so kind through this all, and I really appreciate it. 

Marie hasn't done anything to me since that night, except for give me the stink-eye. I just ignore it, I actually try to ignore her. I don't even like calling her a 'her'. She should be classified as an 'it.'

We were in New York City for a concert and I was leaving sound-check and going to the bus to freshen up. I walked in and saw Nick.

"Hello," I said.

"Mhmm," was all I got from him.

I sighed, it was time for me to talk to him. "Why don't you believe me?" I inquired. "Sure, she's your girlfriend and all, but I was your _bestfriend_, Nick."

He looked at me, in a deep state of thought. "That's exactly why, Miley. She's my _girlfriend._" he put an emphasis on girlfriend. I sighed, it was no use. I walked to my bunk and changed my clothes, then I went to the back lounge just to relax. I was surprised to see Marie sitting there. I looked as though she.. was expecting me?

"umm, hi?" I said.

"Hello, Miley," she said in her usual snobby tone. "Sit down."

I did as I was told, I don't know why though; she wasn't the boss of me. 

"Now I see what you are trying to do, first you're going to use Joe, to get to Nick. Then you're going to do what you just did back there, try and lie to Nick. He will never believe, _you_," she eyed me down. "

You know why? 'Cause he _loves _me." I motionlessly cringed. I know I told you I love Joe, but that doesn't mean that all my feelings for Nick went down the drain.

"I don't have time to listen to your crap." I said. I got up and walked to the front of the bus and stormed past Nick. I needed to see Joe.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the dressing room, strumming a guitar. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not the best guitarist there is. Actually, pretty far from the best. I started singing Please Be Mine. I looked up from the guitar, still singing, and saw Miley in the doorway, I just gazed at her. I didn't know I was still singing for awhile, Miley was chuckling.

"Think that's funny, Cyrus?"

"Why, yes, Jonas. I do." she replied. I smiled and motioned for her to come and sit on the couch next to me.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked down, not good.

"I tried talking to Nick earlier. It didn't really work, though." she sighed. I put my guitar down and put an arm around her.

"Miles, he'll come around, sooner or later. If he doesn't, I'll kick his ass." I joked. And she laughed a bit.

An hour went by and it was time to preform. We got all of our stuff ready, and went onto the stage.

-The next day-

We had a daytime concert today, so right now we're all on the buses, which were parked in Atlanta. Miley was in her bunk reading a magazine. I was drinking a coke, along with Kevin, Nick, and Marie.

Marie had just cracked a joke, which was I guess, pretty funny. Okay, okay, I was on the floor laughing it was so funny. 

I heard noise from the bunk area, which meant Miley was coming. I tried to contain my laughter, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. Miley walked out and looked around. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. Then she said, " I've gotta go." And ran off the bus. Crap!

I just kinda sat there, not really knowing what to do. After a long moment of thinking, I got up and ran out the door. I had no clue where the hell I was, so I just started walking.

After about thirty minutes of walking, I came upon a park. I heard a faint cry and walked towards the source of the sound. I found Miley, sitting on a bench crying lightly. 

"Miley," I must of shocked her because she jumped up and quickly turned around. She looked at me and then started walking away. I followed her, shouting her name a few times, and then she started running. 

I ran after her, even though I was in no mood for running. But I could care less at the moment. Miley was not too far ahead of me. There was a busy street coming up, and Miley was not stopping. She started crossing, little did she know a big pickup truck was coming straight for her.

"MILEY! LOOK OUT!" I screamed, it was no use, she turned around, and just stood there. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? 'Crap! Crap! Crap!' I thought as I thrust my body onto hers, to get her off the road. We were in the air, and it was all slow motion. I was wondering how, or, if, we were going to land...

**Uh-Oh! What's gonna happen? Only I know! Haha! Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everybody! Okay, I might start a new story, or not. After I'm done with this one. [which, by the way, probably won't be longer than 10 chapters, I may change my mind OH! And thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate it so much. And to my fellow reader, Mayniac, I have heard of Maximum Ride, actually I saw it on your page, and then the other day I was at the library and remembered you and got it! So I'm reading the first one right now! Well, on with the story!**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

My body hurt. I was in immense pain, and could barely move. I was on top of Joe. I wondered how I got here, because, last time I checked, he was the one who jumped on me. With a lot of force, I rolled off of him. He still hadn't stirred.

"Joe?" I said, and then shook him when I got no response. He eyes fluttered open. "Joe! Are you alright?" 

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled. After a short moment of silence he spoke up. "What the hell were you thinking? Standing in the middle of a road; who does that?"

"I wasn't thinking. Sorry. Can we just go back to the bus?" I asked, I wanted to be alone.

"We could, if I could move," 

"What?"

"I can't move. I'm in too much pain," he said. I got to my feet and then bent down by him.

"I'll help you move. Come on," I said and then sat him up and put his arm around my shoulder. "Goodness gracious! How much do you weigh!"

"I can't move. Call Kevin or Nick," he said. Yea right, like I'm gonna call Nick. I lay him back down and took out my cell. I tried Kevin. He didn't answer. Crap. I've to call Nick.

I dialed his phone and on the last ring he picked up. "Hello?" he said, flatly. He must've known it was me. 

"Nick, I need your help, Joe's hurt."

"Where are you?" he inquired.

I looked at street names. "Charleston Avenue? I don't exactly know where that is."

"I'll try and find you, stay put," he said then hung up.

Thirty minutes later after trying to calm and quiet Joe down, a taxi cab pulled up. Out stepped Nick. He ran over to where we were. 

"What happened, exactly?" he asked, looking at me.

"Uh, well, can we talk about that while we're bringing him back, Joe's in pain," I said. I didn't want to tell him my stupid actions of how I stopped in front of a car.

"Yeah," he said, "Pick him up on three. One. Two Three," 

I heaved and let out a big sigh. "Good Lord," I said and after few minutes of muttering curse words and sighs, we rested Joe on a bench. I sat next to him and rubbed his legs. "Any better?" 

"Well, my arms do not hurt as much but I can't move my legs," he said and looked at me. I gave him a weak smile. This was all my fault. If I hadn't been a dumb ass, he wouldn't be hurting. I looked at Nick who was standing in front of us. 

"Now can you explain to me what happened?" Nick asked in a semi-agitated tone.

"Well, after running around, wherever the heck we are, I came upon a street and didn't see a truck coming and Joe kinda threw himself onto me to get me off the road, and when he landed he must have gotten hurt," I said, a little nervous.

"Why were you running in the first place?"

"well, because, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really like Marie, and when I saw all of you out there laughing, I got jealous. And mad at Joe for being happy in the presence of Marie," I said. I didn't mean for the last part to come out, it just did.

"I'm sorry, Miles, it's just she said something that I remembered from when we were younger," Joe said. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, sweetie," I smiled and then remembered Nick was there.

"Ugh, hate to break up the..._thing_... going on, but we should get you back to the bus," he said. 

"Yeah, sorry," I said, looking down, "Ready, one, two, three," I once again let out a huge sigh. We finally reached the bus, Nick told me to kick on door to the bus to get Marie to open it. I did so. She opened the door and looked at all of us as though we were crazy. 

"What the hell happened to you Joe?"

"We'll tell you in a second, please move so we can get in," I said, I was still I pain. Getting up the narrow staircase to the inside of the bus would be tough.

On the second stair up, I almost dropped Joe because it was too hard.

"Miles, just one more step, come on, you can do it," assured Nick. I sighed and took what felt like a leap of faith, and practically threw Joe onto the couch. I fell to the ground and leaned against the couch.

Nick came over to me, "Are you okay?" I shook my head, the pain had gotten worse. "Alright hold on," He picked me up and brought me to my bunk and lay me down. "Let me get you an Advil," then he left.

_Here come those feelings for Nick again,_ I thought. 

He walked back to my bunk and gave me the pill and a glass of water. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, and I'm sorry, about how I've acted lately and for what happened earlier,"

"Hey, it's alright, you need to rest. I'll be in here with Joe if you need me," I nodded and he left. He was always such a gentleman.

I heard voices from the front of the bus, Marie was questioning Nick, obviously about how he was treating me. I wanted to go in there and slap her face off and tell her he was raised that way, but I didn't. 

I sighed and thought about today, it all totaled up: **crazy.**

I love Joe, right? _Right._ I'm over Nick, right? _Wrong._

**A/N: Sorry about the Niley on here, but I just want ya'll to know Miley still has feelings for Nick, strong ones. But I promise with all of my heart, that this will end up Moe. Anywho.. hope you liked it! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay... you guys are so nice! I've gotten so much reviews. Keep reviewing! Remember how I told you that this probably won't be longer than about 10 chapters? Well, I wasn't kidding. **

**On with the story!**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning, still sore, to the sound of my phone. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. It's your mother," said my mom.

"Hi mom!" I said I was happy to hear her voice again.

"So,how is everything, did you and Nick finally kick it off?" she asked, totally oblivious to everything that has happened on this tour. I mentally laughed.

"No, mom. Actually... me and Joe did," I said, I was nervous to hear her response.

"What, I thought you liked Nick," said mom.

"I did-do, but now I really like Joe,"

"Oh Lordy, I can only imagine what is going on on that bus," she said. I chuckled.

"Yea, well I miss you and dad and the rest of the family, give them my love, okay?"

"Okay sweet pea. Love you," she said.

"Love you too mama, bye," I said and hung up.

I avoided telling her about Marie, I didn't want her to get worried. I climbed out of my bunk. I could hear snoring from Joe's bunk. I opened the curtain, and climbed in with him. Being next to his body made me feel protected, and loved.

"Hey you," he said, just above a whisper.

My head was in his chest, my arms around his body. "Hi, how you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, you?" he asked.

"Same, a little sore, too," I said.

"Yea," said Joe. He put his arm around me and hugged me tight. We sat there like that for a little while. Then we were interrupted.

The curtain opened and there stood Nick.

"Hey Joe- oh, sorry. I was just saying Marie and I are leaving to go get breakfast. Kevin is here," Nick said.

"Okay, see you later," said Joe. They were starting to act like brothers again, which made me happy. Nick left and then I went out of the bunk to go get food.

"Hey Kevin," I said when I saw him.

"Hi there, Miley," said Kevin, he was starting to be more friend-like with me. "Sorry I wasn't there to help with Joe, I was out with Big Rob,"

"Oh, that's fine," I walked around the bus. I sighed when I saw a picture of Nick and Marie.

"You still like him, huh?" said Kevin as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, but I really like Joe, I just can't get over Nick,"

"You'll make the right decision. I know you will," he said.

"I hope," I mumbled.

I went over to the cabinet to get a bowl and put some cereal in it. When I was getting a cup down, I felt arms go around my waist. I smiled when I realized they belonged to Joe.

"Joey, I gotta eat."

"Sorry, I just love you so much," he said.

I was shocked. We have never said I love you to each other before. Of course I meant it, but it was overwhelming. He walked over to the couch and turned on the television. I was so distant through breakfast. Contemplating what Joe had said earlier.

Marie and Nick walked in hand-in-hand. Ugh. I don't understand why Nick likes and stays with Marie. Not only because I hate her, but he just seems so, GAH, I can't find the right word. **A/N: seriously, I can't!!**

But I can tell he doesn't love her. Love. That word, once again. My thoughts raced back to Joseph. I really did love him!

**Later, right before the concert.**

I walked to Joe's dressing room.

"Hello, Miles."

"Hi Joe," I said. "How are feeling?"

"A lot better, actually."

"Good, good," I said and smiled.

"What's up, you seemed unfocused today," he said, and he was right.

"Well, I was just thinking," I paused. "Earlier today, when you said that you love me, I'm sorry I didn't respond."

"Hey, that's alright. I'm kinda glad you didn't reply, 'cause I'd rather have you not say anything, than lie."

"But that's the thing Joe. I do love you," I told him.

"You do?" he asked and I nodded. We were both smiling.

**A/N: sorry to break the cute moment, but I just saw a totally smokin' hot NEW commercial for Camp Rock, and totally flipped! Joe was soooo hot! OH my GOD! Back to the story!**

"Well, you've got a show to preform! Go get 'em!" he said to me right before I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I had a feeling I would be saying that a lot now.

After the concert we were all sitting around backstage.

"That concert was great guys!" I said to the boys.

"Thanks," they all said.

"You did awesome too!" exclaimed Kevin. I thanked him. Then we went back to the bus for some sleep.

I was lying in my bunk when Joe opened the curtain. I looked up and smiled at him. He was holding his pillow.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," I said and scooted over. He climbed in and put his arms around my body. He kissed me and then said,

"I love you, and goodnight,"

"I love you too. Night," I said and soon dozed off.

**A/N: hope you liked it! Review! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there people. I'm am feeling a little down right now, so if the chapter is messed up, forgive me. Keep reviewing!**

**Oh yeah, and screw the whole P.O.V crap; it's going to be all in Miley's.**

Two months went by. Joe and I were still madly in love with another. Marie hadn't confronted me again since that night. Which is a good thing, I hope; I hope she's not planning on killing me. That wouldn't be too good.

Kevin and I were becoming great friends, you could even call us best. He's such a sweet guy. Nick was still on rough terms with me. He was still going strong with Marie, even though he always seems distant, like in his own world when he's around her.

There was only a week left of tour, and I was quite depressed. First off, I would be away from my best friends (Joe and Kevin). Second, I would be away from Joe because of our crazy schedules. And third, because I wouldn't be performing anymore.

I was sitting in my bunk, talking on AIM to my friends, Tory and Leslie.

Tory- Tory123

Leslie- LovingLeslie

Me- SmileyMiley

SmileyMiley: Heyy.

Tory123: hey girly. Whats up with you??

SmileyMiley: not much. Just chillin. Hey leslie

LovingLeslie: hey you. How are you and JOOOEEE??

SmileyMiley: gooooood... ;)

Tory123: you 2 are so cute together

Then Joe opened the curtain to my bunk.

SmileyMiley: speak of the devil... he's right here. G2G! Love ya! Bye

"Hi Joe, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you. Who were you talking to?" he asked and pointed to the laptop screen.

"Just my friends Tory and Leslie. I want to go do something. Let's take a walk!" I said.

"Okay? If you want to," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, come on," I grabbed his hand and ran out of the bus. We were in the LA area so we knew our way around.

**--On the walk--**

"I can't believe the tour is almost over," I sighed.

"I know, I won't be able to wake up to my beautiful girlfriend every morning," he said and winked at me. I laughed and entwined my fingers with his.

Before the tour even started I was so happy. I thought it might give me a chance to be with Nick. Boy, have things changed. I was sad, even though I know that I won't ever be with Nick, he was still my best friend. The most words we have said to each other probably only consisted of 'great show,' or 'nice job.'

I sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Joe looked at me and asked.

"I miss Nick," I paused. " I know I don't love him, but I miss my best friend."

"I know, and I'm sorry that this whole tour you weren't friends with each other. I wish there was something I could do about it."

"Yeah, get rid of Marie."

He looked ahead and laughed. "I wish."

We continued walking, and talking with each other 'till it was time to go get ready for the concert.

**--Backstage, before the concert--**

I was sitting on a couch in my dressing when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and thought it was Joe. When the door opened my mouth formed a complete circle.

"DADDY!!" I screamed and ran to him.

"Hey baby! How ya been?" he asked while I was hugging him.

"Good, but now I'm great that you're here! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? A father can't come and see his baby girl perform?" he teased.

"No dad," I laughed. "I'm glad you're here to see me."

"_Miley Cyrus to the stage, Miley Cyrus to the stage!" _the over-com called.

"Gotta go!" he hugged me and I ran off. I saw Joe right before I went onstage and winked at him. He laughed and blew me kiss.

**--After the concert--**

"I guess this is goodbye daddy, I love you."

"Love you too, you be good you hear?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Bye bye," he said and left. I left backstage and was heading towards the bus when I hear someone yell my name. I turned around and saw Marie walking to me.

"Yes, Marie?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I saw your dad leave. Now no one is here to help you," she said and walked up right in front of me.

"Go away and leave me alone," I said and turned away. I was yanked back.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said and slapped me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said and pushed her.

"Oh that's it!" she said and pushed me to a point where I fell. Then she started kicking me! Who does she think she is?! Where is Joe when you need him?

"Stop it!" I yelled and got up, ready to pounce on her. Then the door opened and Nick came out. When he saw what was going on, his face turned angry.

"Let's go Marie!" he said and pulled her back into the place. I sat there and cried a little bit longer.

He still didn't believe me! After what he just saw, he still goes to her side! UGH! A few moments later Joe came out and ran to my side.

"Miles, what happened? All I saw was an angry Nick, and a distraught Marie, and thought something must have happened."

"Yeah, well something did happen," I said angrily.

"Could you tell me? So I have a hint?" he asked and it sounded like he was getting agitated.

"I'll tell you when we get to the bus," I said and got up and brushed off my pants.

We walked to the bus and when we got in we saw Kevin. He must have seen my tear stained face because he shot up like a rocket from where he was sitting to come by me.

"Miley what happened to you?" he asked.

"Marie started slapping me and pushing me and kicking me, once again," I said.

"I'm sorry, Miley," said Kevin.

"I wish I could have been there to help baby," Joe said and squeezed my hand.

"That's not even the worst part. Nick walked out just as Marie kicked me and still went to her side!" I said and tears started forming in my eyes.

"Shh, don't cry, it's okay," Joe said and hugged me.

"No it's not okay! Nick still doesn't believe me, meaning she still will be here!" I screamed.

"Can we just go to bed?" I asked Joe.

"Yeah,"

When I was settled in I realized that I kinda blew up on him earlier. I got up from my bed and went to Joe's.

"Joe?" I asked when I got to his.

"Yeah," asked Joe.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you back there, I was just upset."

"That's okay," he said and scooted over in his bunk. I climbed in and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Now get to bed."

**--The next morning--**

I got up, not wanting to wake up Joe.

I walked into the living area of the bus. Nick was sitting there all by himself. I was wondering where Marie was.

"Where's Marie?" I asked.

He looked up from the book he was reading.

"She's gone," he said simply.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She left, I saw what she did to you last night. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you earlier Miley," he said and got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Please forgive me?" sounding hopeful when he asked.

I smiled. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you," he said and pulled me into another hug. Then, he kissed me. He. Kissed. Me. And I, being the stupid girl I am, kissed back. After a few moments I pulled away.

I looked down. "Nick, I-I can't."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said and looked down. "Do you forgive me, again?" he laughed and asked me.

"Yes," I smiled and laughed. I stuck out my hand. "Friends?"

He shook it. "Best."

**Looonnng chapter! Hope you liked it! Yay, they are friends again! And Marie is gone!! Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ahh

**Ahh! Sorry it's been so long! I've been unbelievably busy. But I promise to make it up to you guys. Thank you soo much for the great feedback! Keep doing what you guys do best! Here's chapter 8:**

Two days later we were all sitting on the bus talking about how much fun the tour had been. We only had three more shows and then there was a party celebrating the end of the tour.

"I think when we were in New York City was the best concert. The fans were unbelievable!" exclaimed Nick as we looked on in retrospect of the tour.

"No, I liked when we were in Jersey," Kevin piped in. I smiled at the three boys; they were so young, yet so accomplished.

"Hey we're stopping at the next stop in two hours so what do ya'll want to do?" I asked.

"We could…play Rockband?" asked Joe with a hopeful smile.

"Yea!" came from all of us. We all got situated in our spots for the game. I had the mic, Joe had a guitar, Nick had bass guitar and Kevin was just sitting, watching.

We played for an hour. Then I got up and walked to my bunk and grabbed my phone. It read, "One new voicemail from: Tory!"

_Hey girly! What i_s _up with you and not bothering to call me?! Dude! Call me back!_

I laughed at my friend's enthusiasm. I called her back. She didn't answer so I left her a message, "Hey! I'm sorry for not calling back. Guess what?! Marie is gone for good! You'll have to call me back for details because I gotta go, love you, bye." I said and hung up.

I walked up to the front of the bus.

"Hey, Kev? We there yet?"

"Almost."

I walked over to Joe.

"You want to go out somewhere tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled.

When we got to the hotel we all settled in. Joe told me that we were going to go somewhere nice, so dress fancy. I was wearing a lavender dress that dropped right to my knees. My hair was down and wavy.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to Joe's. I knocked and he came out. I smiled at him as did he.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we got to the car that was driving us to the restaurant.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "The concierge just gave me a name of a restaurant."

"Oh, hopefully we are not overdressed."

"Yeah."

"We're here," the driver in the front seat said.

Joe and I walked out. The restaurant looked like an 80's diner.

"Uh, Joe?" I asked nervously. We walked in and saw everyone dressed casually. Obviously when Joe asked the concierge for a restaurant to eat at, he didn't bother to ask for a nice one. Typical Joe.

"Um, I guess we are stuck here," he said.

"Hello there," a young waitress said and looked over our outfits. "Um, are you two sure you got the right place?"

"Well, genius over here wasn't being smart and we ended up here."

"Ok, then is it only two?" we nodded. "Right this way, please."

She brought us to our table. We sat down and looked over our menus.

"What are you thinking about ordering?" Joe asked me behind his menu.

"I guess just chicken tenders. So much for 'dressing fancy'," I said when I looked around the place.

"Sorry," Joe said with an apologetic smile.

After we had ordered –Joe got same thing as me—I said, "Joe what are we going to do once this tour is over with? We won't be able to see each other as often."

"I know, but we will try to be together as much as possible, I promise."

We left the restaurant after we ate and headed back to the bus. We walked onto the bus and found Nick sleeping on the couch. We both giggled at the image: Nick's mouth was wide open and he was snoring lightly.

"Wake up, kiddo!" Joe yelled at Nick. Nick's head jerked up and he looked around. Joe and I burst into laughter. When the laughter died down Nick stood up and stretched then bid us goodnight and walked off to his bunk. I walked to mine and changed into some sweat pants and a tee shirt.

I walked out into the kitchen area and got some ice cream out of the fridge. I got a spoon and ate it out of the bucket –just the way I like it. I sat down on the couch. Joe walked out of his bunk in a black shirt and some shorts. I must have been staring at him because he smirked at me, then walked over and sat down next to me.

"Having fun eating all the ice cream?" he asked.

"Why, yes. I most certainly am." I said and he laughed. I got up and put the ice cream up then came back and sat down next to Joe. I pulled my legs up to my chest and leaned against Joe. He looked at me and tilted my chin with his hand and gave my lips a sweet kiss. I smiled.

"I think I'm going to bed, night," I said and stood up. I walked to my bunk and got in bed. I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I walked into the front of the bus the next day. All three boys were setting there, laughing at the television.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Miley," they all said back to me.

"Only one more concert," Kevin said sadly.

"I know, it's so sad," Nick said.

Later that day we were all sitting around in sound check. We had practiced all the songs and had nothing else to do. Then we started playing hide and seek in the whole venue.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Nick as he jumped in front of me. I started laughing. Then our managers said we needed to go get ready. We put much more effort into our last few concerts. We all walked back to the bus after the concert ended. Joe intertwined our hands together and smiled at me.

"You did great tonight."

"You, too," I said and kissed his lips ever so softly. When we reached the bus I got in an went straight to the shower. When I got out I went to Joe's bunk. He was on the phone with a mystery person.

"Yes.. I promise… No I won't forget to… Don't worry.. Love you too, Mom. Bye," he said and pressed end.

"I swear that woman never stops talking! She goes on and on. Never quiet. Always making sure I don't forget to brush my teeth, and to take my vitamins. Go to sleep on time; do this, dothat. Blah, blah, blah!" before he could go on any longer with his rant, I cut in.

"Reminds me of someone," I said and smirked at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

I got in and sat at the end of his bunk. I started massaging his feet. Then I got bored and moved up to his face and snuggled into his neck. After a moment of silence I said,

"You smell like pickles."

"Well, that was random. And thanks?"

I giggled. "Your welcome."

I was getting more and more tired. My eyelids eventually began to droop. The last thing I heard before I drifted off into my state of unconsciousness, was, "I love you, Miley."

**I tried to make it longer this time. Sorry if it isn't. / Well, please review and tell me what you thought. Once again, I apologize for taking so long!**


	9. Chapter 9

What is up

**What is up?? Not much with me. Just hangin' out enjoying the summer. Well, I think this is the last chapter. Sad… not really but, yeah. So, if it is my last chapter, thank you guys so much for the great reviews, it's totally awesome!**

**On with the chapter!! Oh, but before we do that, I would like to say something: I am not a huge fan of Miley Cyrus, no offence, but I have to laugh at myself because though I am no big fan, I know almost every little fact about her! Half of it must be because my best friend is obsessed with her. So.. On with the chapter!**

We had just done our last concert. I was sitting with the dancers, we were all sweaty and gross, but none of us could care less at the moment. Someone, I couldn't tell you who, said, "I can't wait for that party tomorrow!"

We all chorused Yeah! Mandy then asked me, "So what are you wearing, Miss Miley?"

"I haven't a single clue. I didn't even think about that until now. What are you going to wear?"

"Probably just a little dress or something. I can help you pick something out; I know you want to impress Joe." She smirked at me.

"I do, actually," I admitted. "And I'm going to need your fashion sense to help me out!"

She laughed. "Ok. Do you want glamorous? Or how about laid back?"

"Both?" I asked hopefully.

"We can find something, don't worry."

"I wasn't," I said and laughed with her.

"What's so funny ladies?" Kevin asked as he and Nick walked up.

"Nothing, just us being stupid."

"Figures," Nick said and laughed. "You excited about going to the party with Joe, Miley?"

"Yeah, totally. By the way, where is he?"

"Oh, he is in his dressing room, he said he needed to talk to you." Kevin nodded towards Joe's room.

I looked worriedly to Mandy then back at Kevin. He saw my look of worry and assured me, "Its fine Miles, he just wanted to talk to you."

I nodded and started walking to his room. What does he mean he wants to 'talk' to me? Something's not right. I knocked slightly then turned the knob and stepped in.

"Hey." He walked to me and kissed me slightly on the cheek. _Not on the lips? Another wrong. _

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked hiding my nervousness.

"Uh, y-yeah." _Stuttering. Wrong-o numero three-o._

"Is something wrong, Joe?"

He sighed then said, "I love you, Miley.." Oh God. Oh God! My breathing hitched slightly as my worry grew. ".. and I want to give you something." _We/? Is that a wrong or a right?_

"Ok," I said warily. He finally picked and placed his hands on my shoulders and laughed lightly.

"Nothing's wrong, baby, I just want to give you a gift." I sighed and smiled.

"You scared me," I said and laughed.

"Turn around. And I'll give it to you." I saw a smile creepin' on his face before I turned. I felt something around my neck. I looked down and saw a tiny crystal heart on a chain. I turned around and smiled at Joe.

"Well, do you like it?" he asked nervously. I didn't answer; I couldn't answer. He took it the wrong way. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten it, I'm sorry. Gosh why—" I cut him off by placing my lips onto his. He kissed me back, slowly. I sighed into the kiss. I thought something was wrong, I was far too wrong; everything was _perfect._

"I love it, Joseph. Thank you, so much," I said and kissed him again.

"You're welcome." He smiled a shy smile. "I got it because I want you to know that you will always have my heart. No matter where life takes us, I will always love you."

I nearly melted into his arms. He was too good for me. I didn't deserve him. "I don't deserve you. You're too good to me."

"Miley, you deserve everything; hell, you deserve everything in this universe. All the stars, every moon, the sun. Never say that, ok? You're perfect just the way you are and I love you more than anything."

This time I melted. Tears formed in my eyes and I hugged him so tight that I could barely breathe. "I love you, too."

That's all I could manage? After his whole monologue, I give him four words? Pathetic. I am pathetic.

"Come on. Let's get back to them," he said and I nodded and wiped my eyes. Good thing the concert make-up artist gave me water-proof make-up.

I could feel the eyes on us as we walked back out hand-in-hand. When we reached the group, I was pulled away from Joe and into the corner by Mandy.

"So?"

"So?" I asked back, acting as though nothing had happened, which, indeed, something did.

"Don't give me that! Tell me what happened!" she whined.

"Ok, ok. I told her the whole deal. She Aw'ed about a million times by the time I was finished.

"'You deserve everything in this universe'?!" I smiled and nodded. "I am incredibly jealous of you! You're so lucky to have him," she said and sighed.

I looked over at Joe and sighed also. "Can I see the necklace?" she asked.

I nodded and she inspected the crystal. "That's the perfect thing to give someone; your heart."

I laid with Joe in the bunk, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I turned my head and kissed his bare chest, he 'doesn't like sleeping with shirts on,' as he'd said.

"This is the last night on the bus, you know?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. But it's definitely not the last night we will spend together…. And I don't mean it that way," he finished his sentence and we both started laughing; my head bouncing because of Joe's chest. This just caused me to laugh even more. It took a few minutes for me to settle down, but when I did I reached my head up and kissed Joe's lips, softly at first, but then I got a little fiercer.

"I've never seen this side of you," Joe said in between kisses. "And I like it," he said seductively. I laughed and laid my head back down. "What? No more fun?" He pouted sticking his bottom lip out. I caught it with my teeth for a brief moment, then sighed and stopped.

"Tomorrow, maybe. I'm too tired right now."

"Well, then rest well, please." I could hear the smile in his voice without having to look up at him.

"_You _need to rest _assured,_ I promise not to leave you hanging tomorrow." His beautiful laughter filled my ears. I fell asleep in his arms.

We were parked at the place where our party was being held. I was on Mandy and the rest of the dancer's bus getting ready for the party that started in an hour. I just picked out a top with a short-sleeved jacket and a jean skirt. Mandy was doing my hair; she said she was just going to straighten it. I didn't object; I wasn't going all-out tonight.

I kept fingering my necklace. Mandy noticed it and smiled. "You are head-over-heels for that boy, aren't you?" She asked and laughed.

"Yes, and you totally just sounded like my mother!" I laughed loudly and Mandy joined in too.

"I know. Well, your hair is done!" I looked in the mirror and spun around. "You look perfect!"

I groaned. "Don't start on that! I'm already going to get enough from Joe tonight."

"You make it seem like a bad thing," she said. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mandy yelled and ran to the door. She came back in a moment later. "Someone wants you!" She sang in a singsong voice.

I got up and walked to the door. I jumped into his arms when I saw Joe standing there. "Hey, you."

"Hey to you, too," he said and stumbled back. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Joe. You look quite handsome yourself." I winked at him. We walked hand-in-hand to the entrance where people from the tour were all entering. Inside was a big music party.

"Cool," Joe said in amazement. I laughed and pulled him to the lounge area. We sat down and started having a conversation with random people. Soon they got up and left Joe and me alone.

"Hey, didn't you promise me some action tonight?" he smirked at me.

"Well let's just start making out right here because that is so classy." I said sarcastically and smirked at him. Without warning he got up grabbing my hand and brought me to a dark quiet room.

I felt hips lips on mine in a second. I kept my lips on his; only taking them off in need of air. Being so close to him was making me hot so I paused and took off my jacket.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"It's incredibly hot in here."

Well why don't you take your other clothes off too? You'll be much cooler that way."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I could tell he was getting excited, I was only playing a mere game with him.

"Well, too bad." He whined in defeat. I kissed his lips once before turning and walking towards the party. Joe caught up to me and grabbed my hand and started walking with me.

The party was going well. Joe was off somewhere. I was standing by Nick watching people dance. Laughing at the weird dancing styles.

"Hey where's Kevin?" I asked Nick.

"He's dancing with some girl." He nodded in Kevin's direction and I looked over and nodded.

"He seems to be having fun."

"Yeah."

I looked around and spotted him. He was laughing with some guys; his smile bright. He looked toward me and waved, then turned back to his friends.

"Hey, I'm going to go see Joe." I pointed to where Joe was.

"Ok, talk to you later, Miley," Nick said and smiled at me.

I turned and started walking to Joe who was now standing by himself bobbing his head to the music; looking like a complete idiot.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I sook my hand and said, "Please, never do that again."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. A slow song came on and Joe took me in his arms and we started swaying.

"I love you and I want you to know that this has been the best tour. For the sole reason I fell in love with you." He said sweetly.

"That was really sweet, Joe. And I feel the same way, I love you, too."

The song ended and I hugged him tight.

_Life is good._

_No, life is great. _

**Well? How'd it turn out? That was that longest chapter I've ever written, and it was only six pages! Haha. I liked it though. Hope y'all did too. **

**Did you guys like Camp Rock?? Cause I did. I thought it needed a little tweaking, but besides that I thought it was good. Demi Lovato is amazing in my opinion. I know a lot of people don't like her, but I think she is awesome. **

**I saw her in concert a week ago, and she was soo talented. I'm incredibly jealous of her voice, and I think she's really pretty. **

**Well review, because I know you all want to! **

**And thanks for sticking with me for the whole process of this story. Y'all gave me great support, and I appreciate it very much. **


End file.
